


Maxim and Dimo

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: First Time, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo and Maxim's first time together.<br/>*All characters are property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxim and Dimo

Dimo and Maxim sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other. Dimo swallowed nervously; he had never been with another male and all his confidence fled when he looked into the willowy purple Jagerkin’s eyes. Maxim, even though he was the youngest member of the pack, had more experience in this area then Dimo. All the rumors about the Heterodyne cavalry where true; the bonds between the cavalrymen where cemented with more than just pats on the back.

Dimo’s nervousness was clearly visible, he kept running his tongue over his massive canines and his ears were down. Maxim smiled at how timid the normally bold Jagerkin was acting, part of him still disbelieving that this was the brash Dimo he fought and drank alongside. Maxim reached up and flicked the green monsters hat off, causing him to growl and lunge at Maxim, pinning him to the bed. “Much bedder,” Maxim purred, Dimo jerked back and Maxim grabbed him by his vest to keep him from falling off the bed.

“Eazy brodder, but ve need to do more den stare at each odder,” he said with a smirk. 

Dimo scowled and turned his head away, Maxim took the opportunity to land a kiss on his cheek. Dimo froze and Maxim whispered into his ear; “Vhat vould huy like to do?”  
Dimo anxiously looked at him, afraid to voice his want. He blushed and looked at his hands, trying hard to come up with a way to say it and not sound stupid or inexperienced, two things Jagers despised. “H-Hy v-vant hyu t-to…” he couldn’t get it out and growled at himself for his awkwardness. Maxim reached out and tipped his face up, looking into his mate’s eyes. “Trust me, Hy von’t laugh at hyu, juzt zay it,” he said, keeping his voice low and gentle. 

“Do me like hyu do de gurlz,” Dimo finally blurted out, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see Maxim laughing at him.  
Instead of laughing, Maxim moved over and sat by his side, draping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him close. Dimo opened his eyes and snuggled up against him, enjoying the warmth and smell of his mate. 

“Hyu ready,” Maxim asked with a playful growl, nuzzling the top of Dimo’s head. 

“Yez,” Dimo whispered into Maxim’s chest, flexing his clawed fingers in anticipation of the fun to come. 

They had pushed the furniture out of the way and cleared a space in the middle of the room, covering the floor with all the blankets they could find. Both of them had stripped naked and where now circling each other on their makeshift wrestling mat. As with everything in Jager society, their mating ritual was more than just gentle caresses; it incorporated scratches, bites, insults and trying to pin each other to the ground. 

“ARGH, HYU LEDDLE!” 

Maxim howled as Dimo bit the arm that was restraining him. “Ha, hyu are to schlow,” Dimo taunted as he squirmed out of Maxim’s grip. Maxim rubbed his arm and came after Dimo, swearing under his breath that he would keel the leddle green bastard. Dimo taunted him some more, using all the words he knew would work the other into a frenzy. Maxim had finally had enough, determined to end the hour long foreplay he pounced on Dimo and pinned him to the ground by the shoulders. “Mine,” he hissed.  
Maxim lubed himself up as Dimo got into position on the bed. The purple Jager watched hungrily as Dimo laid back and spread his legs as far apart as he could, allowing Maxim a good view. Maxim walked up to him and slowly poured some of the lube out onto his finger and rubbed it into the waiting Jager’s hole. 

“Dat vellz so goot,” Dimo moaned out. 

“Hyu like?”

Maxim got a nod in response and Dimo reached down to stroke himself, growling when Maxim slapped his hand.  
“No touchink, hyu naughty boy!” Maxim laughed and put the cap back on the bottle.  
Slowly he pushed in, making sure to stop every so often to give him a break, something Dimo was thankful for. As soon as he was fully in and Dimo was relaxed, he started to pick up the pace, reaching a punishing speed within several minutes. Dimo was a panting sweaty mess by the time Maxim came with a screech, several minutes after he himself had come. 

“H-Hyu s-schtill de schlow vone,” Dimo half heartedly taunted. 

“Shudhup,” Maxim said, pretending to pout while he got dressed. 

Dimo rolled his eyes as he finished tucking in his shirt and waited for Maxim to turn his back on him, which Maxim did when he started to fasten his cloak on. 

“Not zo fazt,” Dimo said, scooping up a squawking Maxim and carrying him like a new bride back to the bed. 

“Aren’t hyu tired!?” Maxim said with alarm in his voice. 

“Not dat zilly, cuddle,” Dimo replied as he dropped Maxim on the bed and lay down next to him, hugging him like a child with a teddy bear. 

Once the shock wore off, Maxim wrapped his arms around Dimo and hugged him back. Both began to nuzzle and snuggle against each other, softly purring as they fell asleep


End file.
